Ghoul Creation
Ghouls are humans and other living creatures fed vampiric blood and temporarily enthralled and enslaved by it. To be a viable player character, ghouls in Dusk should start out as humans, kinfolk, kinain. They might also be mages or sorcerers (because such are human, kinfolk or kinain) but no Changeling or Shifter ghouls. Character Creation Use the standard character creation system as detailed in the Ghouls: Fatal Addiction rulebook. Its a lot easier to play a ghoul when the dominator vampire is already created and approved. There is a useful web site called Fatal Addiction. Step One: Character Concept Choose Concept: Vassal, Revenant, or Independent (Revenants Require ST Approval). *Vassals are most common and they have vampire dominators. *Revenants are largely associated with the Tzmisce. *Independents are more complicated. Generally they are either mercenaries who sell their services to different vampires while avoiding a blood bond (Unbondable is very helpful merit) or they are hunter-types who kill vampires and drink/sell the blood in a style parallel to the popular TV show "True Blood". Select Ghoul Family: Bratovitch, Grimaldi, Obertus, or Zantosa. (all Require ST Approval First) if applicable; most ghouls do not belong to a family. Most ghouls don't belong to ghoul families; just write "none" in these cases. Choose Clan: Camarilla Clans (i.e. Brujah, Gangrel, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Toreador, Tremere, Ventrue), Caitiff, and Anarchs from the seven Camarilla clans are open for application. Independent Clans (i.e. Assamite, Followers of Set, Giovanni, Ravnos) and Anarchs from the four Independent clans are restricted and must receive prior ST approval and must have a IC Regnant. Choose Nature: This who your character's truly is Nature and can be found under Natures and Demeanors or Death Quaker's Resource Site are fine. Choose Demeanor: This is what your character shows the world...there face. Both Nature and demeanor are the way your character's act you can find a list under Natures and Demeanors or Death Quaker's Resource Site are fine. Step Two: Select Attributes Prioritize categories:' Physical, Social, Mental (6/4/3)' Choose Physical Traits: Strength, Dexterity, Stamina Choose Social Traits: Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance Choose Mental Traits: Perception, Intelligence, Wits Step Three: Select Abilities'Talents, Skills, Knowledges' (11/7/4)They are in fact a character with a wide range of abilities with that in mind feel free to scatter them Make sure you also explain them in your history it helps shape the character and describe who they are and what they know. Anything her then 4 should be specialized and will be closely examined even if learned during play. This is because it makes you the top eschelon of whatever that ability is.. Performance, Craft, Survival and Lore should have Mini Specs at any level (i.e Singing or Dancing) All Abilities start with 0 points, and no Ability can be raised higher than 3 at this stage. Step Four: Select Advantages Choose Backgrounds''' (5), Disciplines (Potence 1, + 1 other of the 8 Disciplines founded by your revenants clan. This does not Include Specialty Disciplines which are all Strictly banned from use by Ghouls.), and ' '''Virtues' (7, or 5 for Sabbat Ghouls and Revenants. Virtues start with 1.) Vassals: Choose a Discipline known to your domitor. Revenants: Choose a Family Discipline. Independents: Choose any Discipline. As with Abilities, please consider your character as more than just dots. Step Five: Finishing Touches Record Virtues, Humanity '''(all ghouls are on humanity, Period) (Conscience + Self-Control), '''Willpower (Courage), Blood Pool ( A max of 4 for Neonates 13th Gen through 11th Gen, 6 for Ancilla Regnants 9th gen through 10, 8 for 8th gen sires or lower. ). Spend freebie points. (Starting characters begin with 21 freebie points. A history of sufficient length - three healthy paragraphs minimum - A good history, that makes sense and is longer then two paragraphs give the character another 15 Freebie Points. ) Freebies Point Costs Experience Point Costs : Category:Vampire Category:Ghouls Category:Humans Category:Rules Category:Creation